Consequences
by TurtleFace28
Summary: He grasped the little box tightly in his sweaty palms, he had done the most romantic thing he could think off and she shut him down. He threw the pink peonies in the trash not knowing that Blair Waldorf was being taken to a hospital that very moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Note to the reader: This is based off the episode where Chuck waots for her on top of the Empire State. When she doesn't show, he sleeps with Little Jenny Humphrey. Enjoy!**

She hesitated staring at the Empire State Building, she knew that if Chuck loved her he would understand why she couldn't make it. She turned to get into the cab when she was shoved back by a very pregnant Dorota "You must go Miss Blair" when she saw Blair's look of doubt she reasurred her, "I be fine Miss Blair, go get Mister Chuck" and in one swift movement the door shut and she was left in the middle of the street. She buckled over as another wave of pain washed over her, she grew faint and dropped to her knees. A couple stopped and called the police, "Miss? Do you have anyone we can call?" She heard the mans gruff voice as he pulled her up and out of the street.  
"Please..." She whispered "I-I'm pregnant" then the darkness closed around her.

**XOXOXO**

He checked his watch again, hoping his watch was wrong and Blair wasn't an hour late. His fingers played with the little black box in his pocket, brushing over the soft material on the inside of his pocket. He glanced once more at his watch then checked his phone, desperately hoping she had texted explaining she was going to be late. He threw the pink peonies in the trash and stormed down the stairs, almost knocking over a blind woman.

**XOXOXO**

**If you enjoyed please leave a review and tips and such!**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I try to make these chapters longer but to no avail :/ I apologize for short chapters.

**XOXOXO**

She opened her eyes slowly, she saw a man. He was older, his hair was still a dark brown but his stubble has speckles of white in it. "Is there anyone we can call Miss..." His voice was tender, it calmed her.

"M-my name...I-is Blair" She tried to swallow but to no avail. She was parched "C-call Chuck after I-i'm okay...and don't tell him abou-about the b-baby" A tear ran down her cheek. What if the baby died from her stupidity? More tears tried to escape but she blinked them back.

"Miss Blair, we have to call him when we get to that hospital, but I'll make sure they don't tell him about the baby" He smiled at her, he was obviously a father. "How far along are you?" He grabbed out a chart, he needed details on her before they entered the hospital.

"A-a couple months I think" She tried to reach into her pocket but he stopped her.

"It's best if you don't move we don't know what's causing the pain. It could be a spinal injury." He reached in and grabbed out her phone. "Is there someone you want to reach?"

She nodded "T-text Chuck. Tell him I w-won't be able to m-make it and that I-i'm so very s-sorry" She wanted to punch herself for having such a difficulty with words.

**XOXOXO**

He stormed out onto the street nearly knocking over several more people. His phone buzzed when he stepped into his limo, he pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID "Blair" He breathed in and deleted the text and put his phone on silent. _He didn't want to hear her excuses anymore._

**XOXOXO**

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I did my best to make it longer so yeah leave feedback! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Note to all you awesome peoples: You are awesome.

**XOXOXO**

He poured himself a scotch and took a sip, it burned as it slid down his throat. A flash of blonde stumbled into the doorway. She swallowed "U-uhm is uh...Is Nate here?" She swallowed again when she saw his dark eyes connect with hers.

"What do you think Little Jenny?" He glared and poured himself another drink. She stood there a few seconds more, debating her options. She inched her way over to the couch and sat down, trying her best to avoid contact with his icy glare. "Well well Little Humphrey" He smirked at her. She was acting like a small animal, waiting for the others to be done with their food. "Would you like a drink?"

She nodded slowly, and grasped the drink he handed her tightly in her small dainty hands. She took a sip, nearly spitting it out but she forced herself to swallow. She squeezed her eyes shut as it burned her throat but she took another drink.

He chuckled softly and leaned forward. Unsure of what to say, he brushed his lips against her neck. When she gasped he pulled back, his eyes burning into her. Instead of slapping him or running away like he expected, she grabbed him and kissed him.

20 minutes later they were already in his bed, when she pulled back he frowned "If you want to stop, I would prefer you say it now. While we are fully clothed" He raised an eyebrow at her. Instead of responding she pulled him back down.

**XOXOXO**

She wrapped the sheets around herself and turned on her side watching his shadow through the paper wall that separated his room from the living room. She saw his shadow disappear and heard the door open slowly. "You can stay the night, if you want" His voice was gentle and sympathetic which made her even angrier.

"Thanks I feel so special knowing I'm one of the sluts you let stay the night" She ground her teeth and waited for a reply but when none came she turned her head to look at him.

He was staring at his phone "What's wrong?" Her tone had softened and her face had regained the innocence and purity it had before. He shook his head "I-its nothing... Just a few missed calls from Blair" He was about to shut his phone when he saw he had an incoming call. He froze at the number, he had seen this number far to many times then he would've liked to in his lifetime. He cursed silently and answered it. "Hello, is this Chuck Bass?" The voice asked nonchalantly. "Yes this is he. What can I do for you" His voice was shaky and uncertain if he really wanted to know.  
"You were on Blair Waldorf's emergency contact list. She requested that we don't disclose any information because she wanted to tell you in person" He sucked in a breath "I'll be right there" He tossed the phone onto his bedside table and sat down on the bed. Resting his face in his palms.

She sat up and wrapped the sheet around her, forming a white sleeveless gown of sorts. She rested her chin on his shoulder and rubbed his back. She had only heard some of the conversation but one thing was for sure, Blair Waldorf was in the hospital. She stood and grabbed her clothes, only then did he bring his head up. "Where are you going?" His voice was still shaking and hoarse.

"I-i got to go home...Blair will be fine, I promise" Her voice was firm but gentle. Before he had time to respond she had climbed out the fire escape taking a trail of white with her.

**XOXOXO**

Sorry that was mostly Chuck Bass & Jenny Humphrey but I think I succeeded I adding more detail and making it longer, don't ya think?


	4. Chapter 4

**R & R please!**

**XOXOXO**

Her eyes fluttered open, watching the fluorescent lights pass over head while they pushed her into her room. "Can we discuss something about visitors?" Her voice was shaken and faint, she desperately needed water.

"Certainly! Is there certain people you don't want to visit?" Her voice was fairly perky considering she probably worked 24/7

"No one can visit me unless its Chuck Bass. After he visits then the others can. I don't want you disclosing any information about the fact that I'm pregnant" She stared at the woman intently, watching for her expression to change into disgust or shock but the woman remained neutral and scribbled down her requests.

"Alright Miss..." She paused and looked at the chart "Blair...Is that all?" She looked up and smiles with gave Blair a sense of comfort.

She shook her head "Can I get some water? I'm parched. Also how is my baby?"

When she was unconscious the baby went into distress and they had to do an emergency c-section. "He's holding on...but its hard to say, he was born a couple months premature"

She swallowed and nodded slowly "So...Do I have to stay in Labor and Delivery?" It would be hard to explain why she was in Labor and Delivery to Chuck. He would most likely have a heart attack before she could say anything.

The doctor chuckled "We can move you if you'd like" Blair nodded and took a small drink from her water.

**XOXOXO**

He rushed in to find Serena, Dorota and Eleanor talking to the doctor. He ran up to them "Is she alright? What's wrong with her?" His voice was shaking and the doctor had to lean in to hear him.

"Are you Chuck Bass?" The doctor ignored his question and continued on as if Chuck hadn't even asked him the question.

He glared and nodded slowly, the doctor ignored his death stare and carried on "Blair requested that we don't tell anyone details on her accident but I assure you, she's fine. She also requested that no one to be allowed to visit her until you did"

Chuck wanted to tear the place down and demand details but he forced himself not too, Blair asked them to say that so he would at least try to respect that. "Let me see her then!" His voice was low and dangerous.

He allowed them to lead him into her room where she lay on the hospital bed, her once brown curly locks now lay tangled and frizzy against the pillow. Her once vibrant face that was full of color now looked pale and dead. Her eyes were unblinking as she stared up at the ceiling. He gasped and thought for a brief moment she was dead. She heard him and looked over to him and once more her face looked full of color and she smiled at him.

"Chuck" She breathed in and tried to sit up but all the tubes restricted her from doing so. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, he kissed it softly and tears streamed down his face. She brought her hand up and wiped them. "Chuck I have something to tell you..." She looked up to the doctor "Can you bring him in...or is it to early?" The doctor smiled and shook her head, walking out of the room.

Chuck's heart sunk and he had a very bad feeling when the doctor walked out. _What if some guy had saved her? or what if she had been secretly dating someone?_

She put his hand to his face and smiled, reassuring him. When she saw the doctor return she looked into his eyes "Chuck...I want you to meet our son..." His heart stopped and stared at her, unsure if he had her right. But sure enough, an incubator followed right behind the doctor. Inside was an abnormally small baby with tubes attached all over it. "I tried to tell you but we always ended up fighting about something...They aren't sure if he'll make it since he's pretty premature..." She squeezed his hand and he finally looked back to see her eyes streaming tears. He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly and walked towards the incubator. He was a father.

**XOXOXO**

OMIGOSH OMIGOSH

Your welcome awesome peoples


End file.
